U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,189 (EP 600868 B1) describes the use of, i.a., a lipase derived from Humicola lanuginosa in pancreatic enzyme replacement therapy, for example in the treatment of patients suffering from cystic fibrosis. This lipase is from Humicola lanuginosa DSM 4109 and has the amino acid sequence of amino acids 1-269 of SEQ ID NO: 2.
WO 92/05249, WO 92/19726, WO 94/25577, WO 95/09909, WO 95/22615, WO 97/04079, WO 97/07202, WO 99/42566, WO 00/32758, WO 00/60063, WO 01/83559, WO 01/83559, WO 2002/055679, WO 2002/062973, WO 2002/062973, WO 2004/099400, and WO 2004/111216 describe a number of variants of SEQ ID NO: 2, but not the pharmaceutical use thereof.
WO 2006/136159 describes the pharmaceutical use of the lipase having amino acids 1-269 of SEQ ID NO: 1, as well as variant N33Q thereof.
There is a need in the art for improved lipases for pharmaceutical use.